One Shots
by Cybella
Summary: If you would like a one-shot story, message me and I'll write one for you.
1. Pay-Per-View

_**THE BEST PPV SHOW EVER  
**_

20 year old Stephanie McMahon stretched in her seat at her boudoir. She had just finished taking a shower and was sitting there looking at herself. She was also happy about getting to watch her favorite wrestling pay-per-view that was coming on within the hour. She had never missed a show and she wasn't about to start now.

Then again, she didn't want to watch it by herself either. Stephanie thought about who she wanted to invite as she picked up her cell phone. She went through her contact list for a moment then stopped at a name. She clicked on the name and sent a text. Stephanie smirked as she finished her text and put her phone down. She got up and walked to her closet in all of her naked glory. She wasn't ashamed of how she looked. She picked out a sheer robe, slid it on, and walked downstairs towards the kitchen to get some snacks ready for her guests.

55 minutes later, the doorbell rang. She got off the couch, went to the door and opened it. Stephanie smiled as her two guest got wide eyed and blushed at what she was wearing, which was next to nothing. She moved to the side and her guests walked in. she then closed the door and locked it.

"Chase, Alex, welcome." Stephanie said to the two 15 year olds

"Thank you for inviting us. I still can't believe it." Chase said

"Me neither." Alex said

"I'm glad you could come."

"I like what you're wearing." Alex said

"Me too."

"Awe, this old thing?"

"It looks great on you."

"Thank you. Let's go to the living room. The show's starting." Said Stephanie

The three walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Stephanie turned the show on and the three began to watch. The matches were great. During the show, Chase and Alex began sneaking side glances at Stephanie. They couldn't believe that this woman was sitting between in nothing but a robe on and it was open too. They felt themselves getting hard. It felt like one of their fantasies was coming true.

What they didn't know is that Stephanie was watching them taking glances at her. She had a little smile on her face. She had them in the palm of her hands and it felt good. Soon the show was over and Chase and Alex whined a little. They didn't want the night to be over with. Stephanie knew what they were thinking and decided to make them happy.

"The night doesn't have to be over with boys." Stephanie said

"Really?" Chase asked

"Of course not. There is something else I want to do with the both of you."

"Anything." Alex said with Chase nodding

"I noticed that your friends came out to play during the show."

Both Chase and Alex blushed at that. Stephanie smirked.

"We didn't want to say anything." Alex said with Chase nodding

"I want to help with that." Stephanie said

Chase and Alex got wide eyed.

"Really?"

"Of course I do. It'll be wrong of me not to help."

Chase and Alex looked at each other before looking at Stephanie and nodding. Stephanie grabbed both boys by the hand and led them to her room. Both boys gasped at the room and the king sized bed that took up part of it. Stephanie let go of their hands and turned around. She took off her robe and smirked at the wondering eyes on her body.

"Time to take off your clothes boys."

Chase and Alex quickly took off their clothes and stared at Stephanie wondering what to do next. Stephanie got onto the bed and said "Come here."

Alex and Chase climbed onto the bed and sat on either side of Stephanie. Stephanie leaned in and planted a kiss onto Chase before planted one on Alex as well. She took each one of their hands and placed them onto her breasts.

"Massage them."

They did just that, getting a moan out of Stephanie. They used their thumb to massage the nipple getting them to a hard peak, getting Stephanie to moan loudly.

"What do you want us to do next?" Chase asked

"One of you suck on my nipples while the other lick on my pussy."

Alex decided to go lower while Chase stayed at Stephanie's breasts. Chase sucked on a nipple getting a happy sigh and a moan. Alex spread Stephanie's legs apart and licked his lips at the glistening pussy lips. Alex laid on his stomach and went to work. He started by sticking two of his fingers in her pussy. Her pussy was soaking wet. Stephanie thrusted her hips to meet Alex's fingers. Alex then bent down and flicked his tongue over her clit and lips. Stephanie began moaning loudly. Alex swirled his tongue around the outer lips gathering cream along the way.

Alex then stiffened his tongue and dipped it into Stephanie pussy.

"OOOOOOOOOO, right there! You've done this before, haven't you?"

Alex lift his head and said "A couple of times."

Stephanie chuckled and moaned loudly as Chase gently bit her hard nipples before suckling them again. Soon her pussy tighten around Alex's fingers and Stephanie let out a moan as a gush of cream came out and into Alex's mouth. Alex moved his head away, licked his lips and sucked on fingers. Chase moved his head towards Stephanie and they shared a kiss. He moved away and Alex moved up to kiss Stephanie as well.

Stephanie could taste herself on Alex's tongue and felt herself getting wet again.

"That was awesome." Stephanie said

Chase and Alex chuckled.

"Thanks."

"But we're not done yet."

Chase and Alex smiled at that. They didn't want the night to end either.

"What next?" Chase asked

"Well, I want you Chase to penetrate me while I suck on Alex's dick."

Chase and Alex looked at each other before moving to their rightful places. Stephanie lean over and grabbed a condom from her drawer. She opened it and put the condom on Chase. Stephanie then grabbed hold of Alex's dick and pumped it for a moment causing Alex to moan.

She then began sucking on it. While she did that, Chase settled himself between Stephanie's legs and aligned himself with Stephanie's pussy. Then he pushed inside. Stephanie let out a moan that vibrated through Alex causing him to moan as well.

Chase began moving back and forth, gasping and moaning. He never thought this would happen. He had dreams of this, but he never thought it would come true. He knew Alex felt the same way.

"Go faster Chase." Stephanie called out

Chase did what Stephanie wanted. Soon, the three got into a rhythm. Moans and skin slapping against skin were the only noise that were made. Minutes later, Stephanie felt herself tighten around Chase as Alex said "I'm coming."

A minute later, Alex came inside Stephanie's mouth as Stephanie and Chase came together. They collapsed in a heap on the bed. Chase got up and threw the condom away before getting back in the bed.

"That was awesome." Alex said

"I know." Stephanie said

"Thanks for this." Chase said

"You're welcome."

The trio soon fell asleep.


	2. Revenge

Now it was time for the main event on Monday Night Raw. Seth Rollins was standing in guerilla watching the last few minutes of the match before his. The match wasn't anything good in his eyes, but it was something to take his mind off of what happened earlier that day. He and his girlfriend Lynette Cena were in catering talking about anything they could think of when Lynette's brother John Cena walked in and headed towards them with a grim look on his face. Lynette was John's valet and John hated the fact that Lynette was dating Seth Rollins. John didn't care that Lynette was happy with Seth and tried to split them apart to no avail.

When John finally got to Seth's and Lynette's table, he got into Seth's face and started a fight with him. Seth fought back and they ended up brawling on the floor. Lynette was yelling at them to break it up but it didn't work. It took many superstars to get them apart and Triple H told them to stay away from each other until the main event or they will be fired. Seth was pissed at what happened, but Lynette managed to calm him down. That's when Seth came up with a plan to get revenge on John and Lynette agreed.

Seth snapped out of his daydream when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked up to see Lynette coming down the hallway. He had the biggest grin on his face as Lynette stopped in front of him and he took her into his arms. They had only been dating for six months, starting after her 18th birthday, but if felt like forever to him. He felt Lynette hug him back and he placed a kiss on the side of her face.

"How are you feeling?" Lynette asked

"I'll better now that you're here." Seth said

Lynette smiled.

"Aww."

Lynette and Seth looked up to see John standing there with a scowl on his face. Lynette sighed while Seth shook his head.

"What's wrong with you John?" Seth asked

"You know what's wrong with me." John said

"It's been six months since we started dated." Lynette said

"I thought you would've gotten your common sense back and dated someone else."

Lynette's face contorted. She couldn't believe her own brother would say something like that.

"Like who, Randy Orton?"

"A better choice than Seth."

"Randy couldn't stay faithful even if he tried and he's abusive. You know that better than anyone and yet, you want me with him? Looks like you're the only one who's lost their common sense." Said Lynette

"He said he's a changed man and I believe him." John said

Lynette scoffed.

"Of course you would believe him. You two are so far up each other's asses, you can't even think straight." Said Seth

John started towards Seth but, Lynette stopped him.

"Remember what Triple H said. You don't want to get fired do you?"

John backed away as he looked at Lynette.

"What happened to you Lynn? You used to be this sweet girl and now-"

"I am the same person John. I'm grown up now and I'm not going to follow you around like a lost puppy anymore."

Before John could reply, his music came on. He and Lynette walked down the ramp towards the ring and John walked into the cage. Seth came out seconds later with his signature smirk and walked into the cage as well. As soon as the door was closed and the bell rang, John and Seth began to brawl. The fight was intense. John and Seth was taking their anger out on each other. Lynnette outwardly was cheering John on, but on the inside, cheering Seth on. She hoped the plan they had worked. Seth was climbing the cage, trying to escape, but John caught him and AA'd him off the top turnbuckle. Lynette winced as Seth bounced on his back then fell onto his stomach. John went for a cover but Seth kicked out.

20 minutes later, it was time to execute the plan. The door opened and Seth was trying to get out through the door, but John pulled him back and punched him. Lynette managed to get through the door before it was closed. John turned around and was shocked to see Lynette standing behind him. The referee was trying to get her out of the cage, but she ignored him.

"What are you doing?"

"What I should've done a long time ago."

"What-?"

Before John could finish his question, Lynette smacked him hard across the face. Then she low-blowed him, then kicked him in the face. That set him for Seth's curb stomp. Seth went for the cover and got the three count. Seth's music played over the boos from the WWE universe. The referee and Lynette raised Seth's hands as Seth relished in the Boos. The commentators were going crazy wondering why John Cena's sister would side with Seth. Seth and Lynette smirked at the crowd. Their plan worked perfectly.


	3. My Best Memories

Riley sighed as she sat in the rocking chair in the nursery. She is currently seven months pregnant her first child: a girl and she couldn't be happier. She remembered the day she found out about her baby girl and to tell her husband, Seth Rollins. She was happy, but at the same time, nervous. She didn't know how he would've taken it, since his career exploded after the end of the Shield, but he surprised her when he was excited. He couldn't wait to start a family and was glad about having a child.

"Riley."

Riley looked up to see her husband of two years, Seth standing in the doorway. He had a smile on his face as he took in the sight of his wife.

"What are you doing?"

Riley smiled.

"Remembering fond memories."

"What kind of memories?" Seth asked as he walked into the room. He got Riley up and sat in the chair before putting Riley on his lap.

"How I told you I was pregnant."

Seth smiled.

"I remember that day. One of the best days of my life." Seth said

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes. Another best day of my life is when you and I got married."

"I love that day. I love seeing all of our family there celebrating with us. I like to think of our wedding as a place of happiness." Riley said

"You were so beautiful in that dress. I actually cried when you were walking down the aisle. I couldn't believe you said yes."

"Of course I said yes. I wasn't about to let you go. I remember you getting teased for crying at the altar." Riley laughed

"Hey, Dean got teased more than I did."

"Nobody ever thought he would cry. I can't remember him ever blushing that hard."

Seth laughs. Dean was red as a tomato that day. Everybody was giving hell and teasing him.

"I remember the dancing." Seth said fondly. "Everybody was trying to do the Macarena and the Electric Slide."

Riley giggled at the memory.

"Remember the food fight?" Riley asked

Seth sighed.

"I hated that."

"What're you talking about? It was fun."

"You have lost it. How could you think that was fun?"

Riley punched Seth in the arm.

"First of all, I haven't lost it. Secondly, it was fun. How often do you hear people having a food fight at their wedding? We can do down in history."

Seth chuckled. Only Riley would say something like that. He stopped when he heard a rumble. He looked up to see Riley blushing a little.

"Looks like someone's hungry."

Riley blush grew darker.

"Why are you blushing?" Seth asked

"That was just too loud." Riley said ducking her head.

Seth lifted Riley's head and gave her a kiss.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Now, let's get you something to eat."

Riley got up and she and Seth looked around the nursery before she and Seth went to the kitchen.


	4. Rough Sex is the Best Sex

ROUGH SEX IS THE BEST SEX

Violet just got done having a match with Summer Rae. She won of course and she was happy about that. She is after all one of the most dominate divas on the roster. As she was walking towards her locker room, she noticed a couple of the divas giving her looks. Violet ignored them of course. They weren't even on her radar of being potential threats. Violet finally walked into her locker room and closed the door. Then she walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She thought of herself as beautiful. She was 5'8, with chocolate skin, shiny black hair, purple eyes, and a lip ring. She was naturally curvy with natural DD breasts, hips, and an ass that guys would love to grab. Not that she would let any guy grab on her like that. She had too much self-respect for that to happen.

Just as she was about to take a shower, her door flew open, hitting the wall with a loud smack. Violet walked out of the bathroom to see Randy Orton with a scowl on his face. Violet sighed as Randy closed the door and locked it. She and Randy had something going on that even she couldn't put a name to. Not that Randy was better at trying to name what they had either. It started about eight months ago after a Pay-Per-View and it continued ever since. The sex was great and Randy could be romantic when he wanted to. Then again, it was nothing serious.

"What are you doing here Randy?" Violet asked

"I saw you."

Violet looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you."

"Doing what?"

"Flirting with Dolph Ziggler in catering today!"

Violet rolled her eyes. She knew what he was talking about. Dolph was a known flirt around the WWE and it was harmless. Everybody knew that. Besides, Dolph had told her that he was thinking about asking Sophia, WWE's masseuse on a date and asked her for pointers on what to do.

"First of all, Randy, you and I are not dating. Stop acting like a jealous boyfriend. Secondly, Dolph flirts with every female in this company and we all know it's harmless."

Randy scowled. He knew what she said was true, but he couldn't help it. He was jealous of any guy talking to Violet.

"I don't want you talking to him or any other guy. You are mine –"

Violet cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Like I said before, you and I are not dating. I don't belong to you and I can talk to any guy I want to. You don't see me telling not to talk to any female around here do you? You don't see me getting jealous. Why all of a sudden are you getting jealous?"

Before she knew it, Violet felt herself being pressed against the wall and Randy's fist punching the wall next to her head. She saw Randy staring intently at her and she wouldn't admit it, but it scared her. Randy had never looked at her like this before.

"I'm going to show you why you won't be able to talk to any other guy."

Violet smirked.

"It's nothing I hadn't had before."

Randy roughly took the towel off of Violet and kissed her roughly. Violet kissed back, but before she could deepen the kiss, Randy pulled back.

"Get on your knees."

Violet's head was spinning. His words caused her to leak juices and she knew he could plainly see it. He was so collected, so sure of himself. That's what drew her to him in the beginning. She got on her knees as Randy stared hungrily at her.

"My, my, my. All of this for me? I feel so honored." Said Randy

Randy took off his clothes and Violet couldn't help but stare. Violet was consumed with anticipation, embarrassment, lust and everything else. She didn't understand the control he was able to exercise over her. It wasn't that she felt threatened. There was just something in his calm air of command. Those heartless eyes of his. That fucking body. He was gorgeous. Randy stood as close to her face as possible and cupped his dick.

"I want you to put this in your mouth while I talk to you."

Violet looked up at his handsome, tanned face. Randy's expression gave nothing away. She took the cock in her hand, and sucked the sweet, sticky liquid that dripped from his slit. Her tongue circled his dick, remembering its shape and girth, covering it with saliva. Her mouth watered at the meaty taste of him. Finally, she dipped her head and slid her lips over the wide, mushroom-shaped head.

"Fold your hands behind your back, Violet."

Slowly, she drew back her arms, lacing her fingers together. This position forced her shoulders back and pushed up her chest. Randy grabbed the back of her head and held her still as he pushed his cock in and out of her mouth.

"I want you to listen to me Violet." Randy said

It was hard to hear over the sloppy, wet noises that was made. It was even harder to concentrate on his words, while his unbending cock assaulted her mouth. Her head moved in time with the slow roll of his hips. She loved the feel of his thick girth riding past her lips and over her tongue. Soon, Randy began to faster and Violet's eyes began to water.

"I want you to understand something. What you need to realize is that I'm not willing to share. I don't flirt with any other girls while we have whatever this is going on. You don't need to flirt with any other guys. What we have is exclusive and nobody is going to take that away from us."

Violet was beginning to lose herself. She fought the strong disposition to gag. Her brain begged Randy to let his thick cream fill her mouth and run down her throat. Soon Randy stopped and pulled out of her mouth. Violet had a confused look on her face as Randy pulled her to a standing position. Randy pulled her to the couch and pushed her on it. He then knelt upright between Violet's legs, her feet resting on his hips. He spread her knees to take in the smooth skin between her legs and dark, puffy labia. He loved the fact that Violet kept herself shaven down there. He breathed in the smell of her arousal and smirked. Randy leaned forward so that he was aligned with Violet's dripping channel and with snap of his hips, he pushed in until there was no room between them.

Violet let out a loud moan as Randy began to move in a fast brutal pace. Randy planted his hands below her outstretched arms while he raked her with long steady strokes. The looks on their faces was intense. Angry but filled with lust. Violet placed scratches all over Randy's back as Randy moved even faster. Screams and moans filled the room. Minutes later, Violet and Randy came together in a body shuddering orgasm. As Randy collapsed in Violet's arms, Violet couldn't help but think that rough sex is the best sex


	5. Finn Balor's Dark Side

FINN BALOR'S DARK SIDE

Elizabeth James walked towards back stage feeling great. It was her second match at a PPV: NXT Rival and she had just beaten Charlotte, Becky Lynch and Bayley in a Fatal-4-Way to become the number one's contender for the NXT Women's Championship that was currently held by Sasha Banks. She couldn't wait to wipe that smug look off of Sasha's face. As Elizabeth walked towards the locker room, she spotted Finn Balor talking to Hideo Itami and Sami Zayn.

She smirked when he looked her way. Finn smirked right back and continued talking to his friends. She didn't know why, but she felt a pull to him. Elizabeth finally got to her locker room and walked in. She pulled some clothes out of her bag and pulled her hair into a bun. She was about to walk to the bathroom when she heard a knock on her door. She went to open it and saw Finn there.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked

"Can I come in?" Finn asked

Elizabeth stepped back and Finn Stepped in. Elizabeth couldn't help to stare at Finn's backside. It was a thing of beauty. She closed the door and walked towards the bench where her clothes are.

"You still haven't answer my question."

Finn smiled.

"Impatient, aren't we?"

"Finn!"

"Fine, I'm here to congratulate you on your match. You deserve to be number one contender."

"Thank you Finn, but I know that not you're here for."

"You're right again Elizabeth. I also want to tell you that I'm going to be debuting my dark side tonight."

"What dark side?"

Finn looked stumped for a moment. Elizabeth was fighting a smirk that was trying to come on her face. She knew what dark side Finn was talking about. He told her about it when they first met. Besides, it was fun messing with Finn.

"You questioning me?"

"Yes, I am. I question your dark side. You told me about, but you never showed it to me. Why wait till now?"

Finn's face darkened for a moment. Elizabeth gulped a little and started to back up with Finn following her. She felt her back hitting the wall. Finn closed in on her, putting both of his hands on either side of the wall, near her head.

"You'll soon learn not to question me when it comes to my dark side. As I said before, I'm debuting my dark side tonight. In the ring, and in your room."

"What make you so sure you're coming to my room tonight?"

Finn smirked.

"I always get what I want sweetheart."

Elizabeth almost swooned at his accent. She just loved it.

"We will see Balor."

"Yes we will."

Finn backed away until he was at the door.

"I'll see you then."

Finn walked out of the door leaving Elizabeth staring at the spot he was just at.

"What the hell have I done?"

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%

Finn walked backstage smiling. He won his match against Adrian Neville and Tyler Breeze. He could feel the sweat and paint rolling off of his body, but he didn't care. He went to his locker room and took a quick shower. Then he grabbed his bag and looked for Elizabeth. He found her walking out the door and followed her.

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth turned around and saw Finn running towards her.

"What's up?" she asked

"Did you see my match?"

Elizabeth started to walk to her car with Finn following her.

"Yes I did. I love the paint. I didn't know who you were for a moment."

Finn smiled.

"That's the whole point. Mind if I ride with you? Hideo left earlier on."

"Sure."

They reached the car and put their bags in the trunk. They got into the car and drove to the hotel. Once there, they grabbed their bags and went to the front desk to get their keys.

"I'm sorry Ms. James. There seem to be a mix up. There is no room under your name." The concierge said.

"What do you mean? I booked my room two weeks ago."

"I checked the database. Your name is nowhere in there."

Elizabeth was about to yell at the girl, but Finn stopped her.

"Why don't you room in with me?"

Elizabeth looked at Finn.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"I insist."

"Okay."

Finn managed to get his key and both went to the elevator. They rode up to Finn's floor and went to Finn's room. Finn opened the door and they went in. Elizabeth looked around the room in awe. Finn chuckled at her.

"This room is awesome!" Elizabeth said.

"I know. I like to splurge every once in a while."

"I bet you do."

Finn smirked.

"Don't think I forgotten about out talk earlier."

Elizabeth mumbled under breath.

"I was hoping you would."

Finn dropped his bag to the floor and walked towards Elizabeth making her back up towards the room.

"You questioned my dark side earlier. What I showed in the ring tonight is only a little of what I can do. I'm about to show you the rest."

Elizabeth backed up until her knees hit the bed, making her fall back. She could see Finn's face darkening a bit.

"Take off your clothes." Said Finn

"WHAT?" yelled Elizabeth

"You heard what I said."

Elizabeth was about to comment but decided not to. She could see Finn was serious about this, so she took her clothes off. Finn stared as Elizabeth's clothes came off, piece by piece. He licked his lips, thinking about all the things he can do to her chocolaty skin. As the last piece of clothing came off, Elizabeth stood there as Finn walked towards her and kissed her. He grabbed on to her ass and pulled her close to him, wanting to feel her pressed to him. After a while, Finn broke the kiss and went to get his bag. He came back, put his bag on the bed and opened it. Elizabeth could see something shiny peeking out as Finn looked through his bag.

"What are you looking for?"

"Don't worry."

Finally, he pulled out a paddle and sat on the bed.

"Lay on my lap."

Elizabeth did so and braced herself. Finn chuckled as he felt her tensed up. He massaged her ass, getting her to calm down.

"Relax babe. I'm not going to hurt you. Now count."

As the paddle landed on her ass, she started counting. The first strike wasn't that bad. As he kept going, the strikes kept getting harder,until he was satisfied with the dark skin glowing back at him. He stopped slapping and drew his fingernails across my tender flesh, causing Elizabeth to gasp. Finn chuckled as he began to massage her ass, calming the warm skin. Reaching up to her head and grabbing a fistful of her hair, he pulled her head back and over to reveal her face. Elizabeth gasped again. He rejoiced in her reactions as he interchanged between caressing and clawing her sore behind.

"You are so beautiful. If only I can have you like this forever."

He moved his fingers to touch her pussy.

"And you're wet too? This is getting better and better. Do you want to stop?"

"No."

"Good."

Finn let go of her hair and moved Elizabeth so that she's kneeling on the bed. He then got up and removed his clothes. Elizabeth could help but stare. Finn had a body that most guys wished they had. Eight-pack, muscles everywhere, nice ass, gorgeous face, and a huge dick that will make a girl swoon. A tiny bit of drool appeared on the corner of Elizabeth's mouth, but she wiped it away before it could fall. She snapped out of her daydream when she heard Finn call her name. She looked up at him.

"See something you like?"

"Always."

That brought a smile to Finn's face. He walked to the edge of the bed and stood in front of her. Elizabeth felt her eyes moved towards Finn's dick. It grew bigger as Finn began tugging on it. He noticed where her eyes were and said:

"Suck it."

Elizabeth was more than happy to oblige. Wrapping her lips around his head, she sucked it and licked the tip within her mouth. She knew he was pleased by the reaction he gave, so she continued to focus her attention on the head of his dick, sucking and licking only the split on the top. Elizabeth felt him push his hips forward seeking to push his cock deeper in my mouth, so she let hi, He fucked her face for a few moments, losing himself in the warm cavern that was her mouth. When he felt like he was going to cum, he pulled back.

"Get on all fours."

Elizabeth turned so that she was on all fours and crawled towards the middle of the bed. She smirked as she jiggled her ass a little. Finn got onto the bed and got into position behind Elizabeth. He rubbed her ass, admiring the brown globes. He never thought this would happen. The girl of his dreams, naked right in front of him. Clutching her hips with a vice-like grip, he pressed his cock into her moist pussy. When he was balls-deep in her, he tightened his grip on her hips and rammed himself deep within. With each thrust, he slammed into her harder and deeper. Bruises were beginning to show. He had Elizabeth so wet, so close.

Elizabeth moved her hips, throwing her ass back against him as he rammed his cock in and out. Finn smacked her ass hard on both cheeks before griping her hips again.

"I didn't tell you to move."

Elizabeth fought the urge to move as Finn grinded against her. She felt juices gushing out of her. Finn pulled her hair back, causing Elizabeth to look at him and groan.

"You better not cum until I tell you to. This is for me."

Finn continued his brutal pace, rubbing on Elizabeth's clit as well. Elizabeth let out a wail.

"You better hold it. I didn't tell you to cum yet."

"Please!" Elizabeth begged. "Please let me cum! Please let me cum!"

Finn began moving faster than before, pounding her pussy and rubbing on Elizabeth's clit again and again.

"Cum for me baby. Let me feel it."

Elizabeth let out gasp and did just that. Hard. Her body shook as her orgasm washed over her. Finn slowed down, but continued to rub her pussy, drawing the orgasm out. Elizabeth's upper body fell onto the bed, leaving her ass in the air. As she catches her breath, she felt Finn gripping her hips again. He began to move in and out, spanking Elizabeth's ass as well.

Finn began to move faster and faster until Elizabeth came again, harder than before with. A minute later, Finn came as well, holding onto Elizabeth's hips. He murmured her name as he pulled out and laid next to Elizabeth. He pulled her into his arms as they catched their breath.

"Well. I'll never questioned your dark side again."

Finn let out a tired laugh.

"I think I like it when you do. Makes the sex better."

Elizabeth laughed.

"There'd better be a next time."

"Of course."


	6. The Power Couple

THE POWER COUPLE

Matt Brekenridge stood by a monitor as he watched his wife Madison Rayne in the ring with Chelsea Smith. They were having the best match of their career and it was for the Diva's Championship. Matt smirked as Madison speared Chelsea to the mat. Things were getting better for them since Madison's detachment from TNA. Madison has been getting a lot of recognition for in ring work. Since coming to WWE, she has been diva's champion a total of six times and women's champion a total of four times. She also had been working with her sisters, Velvet Sky and Angelina Love in some of the best matches ever.

Matt let out a whoop as Madison got the three count and won the Diva's championship for the seventh time. He went to the guerilla and waited for Madison to come to the back. A minute later, Madison walked through the curtain with the biggest grin on her face. She saw Matt and ran towards him, jumping into his arms. Matt then started walking towards their locker room.

"You did great babe!"

"Thank you. I want to celebrate."

"And we will, after my match."

"Which you will win as always."

Matt chuckles and stops in front of their locker room. They walked in and Matt puts Madison on the couch.

"When is your match?" Madison asked

"After Angelina and Mickie's match."

"Isn't that match next?"

"Yeah, so I got to get ready."

Matt went to the bath room while Madison stared at her championship. She had the biggest grin on her face. She felt like her life was complete. Sure, she missed her girls while she was on the road, but this is what she wanted to do since she was a little girl. She looked up at the monitor to see Angelina's and Mickie's match coming to an end with Angelina being the winner. She heard Matt coming out of the bathroom just as there was a knock on the door. Matt went to open the door and was told that his match was next. Matt closed the door and went to Madison.

"You better win." Madison said

"You know I will, but what do I get for winning?" Matt asked

"Anything you want."

"I'll hold you to that."

Matt gave Madison a kiss and went to the guerilla. He saw his opponent, The Miz and sighed. He and The Miz never got along and they never will. Especially after what he did to Adrianna who was Jack Swagger's sub. The Miz thought everything should be handed to him and people should be kissing his ass. He couldn't wait to wipe the smirk off of Miz's face.

"Well, well, well, look at what they scraped from the bottom of the barrel." Miz said

"Oh, I know. I mean look at who they made champion. They really had to get to the bottom of the barrel with you."

Miz scowled and went to retort, but his music played and he went through the curtain. Then Matt's music played and he went through the curtain and towards the ring. He watched as the Miz tried to get the crowd on his side, but it didn't work. Matt got into the ring and the match began. Miz and Matt locked up. Miz pushed Matt back and smacked him on the face. Then he began to taunt Matt. Matt smirked and lifted Miz up before slamming him onto the mat, ending the taunts.

Matt went for the cover and got a two count. Matt then put Miz into the Anaconda Vice. The ref was asking Miz if he wanted to quit and Miz said no. After a few minutes, Miz managed to get out of the Anaconda Vice and grabbed Matt by his hair to pull him up. The ref started yelling at Miz to let go of Matt's hair and started counting to five. Miz let go only to swing Matt onto the turnbuckle. Miz then clothes-lined Matt and threw him to the mat. He went for the cover and got a two count. Miz began taunting the crowd causing them to boo him. As Miz turned around, Matt dropped-kicked him to the Matt causing the crowd to cheer Matt. He then got Miz up and hit him with a spine-buster causing the crowd to cheer again.

Matt went for a cover and a two count. He went for another cover and got a two count again. Matt got up and began stomping on Miz causing Miz to move around until he got to the bottom rope. The ref moved Matt away from Miz. Miz pulled himself up only to get punched by Matt. Both began trading punches back and forth with Miz hitting Matt with forearm shot. He then hit Matt with another forearm shot and set Matt up for the Skull-Crushing Finale. Just as Miz was about to execute his move, Matt moved out the way and set Miz up for the AA. Miz got away and kicked Matt in the stomach.

Miz hit a neckbreaker on Matt and went for a cover but got a one count. Miz got frustrated and began yelling at the ref. As the argument continue, Matt got up and tapped Miz on the shoulder. As Miz turned around, Matt excuted the M.A.B (cutter) for the pin and got the three count. The bell rang and Matt was announced as the winner and new World Heavyweight Champion. The crowd cheered loudly as the ref held up Matt's hand. Matt got out of the ring and slapped hands with the fan before going backstage. He walked towards his locker room, and when he went inside, he had an armful of Madison.

"I knew you would win." Madison said

"As if there were any doubt." Matt said

Matt chuckled as Madison peppered his face with kisses. He closed the door and walked towards the couches to sit down with Madison in his lap. Matt had the biggest smile on his face.

"I guess this makes us the power couple huh?" Madison askes

"I guess so. When do you want to celebrate?"

"We could start now."

Matt looks confused as Madison got up and went to the bathroom.

"Madison?"

"I need you to help me start the celebration Matt. I thought you would understood by now."

Matt finally understood and went to the bathroom.

"Why didn't you just say so?"


	7. Jessica's First Threesome

_**JESSICA'S FIRST THREESOME**_

Jessica Batista watched the monitor as Seth Rollins had his match against John Cena for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Although she was supposed to hate Seth because of him being a heel, she was secretly wanting him to win instead of John. She, like most of the WWE Universe and some of the roster hated that John was in the spotlight, hogging it and being in the main events every single time. Her parents, Batista and Trish Stratus thought the same thing when they used to work at the WWE. She hoped that with Seth winning, being the supposed rookie that he is, (John's words, not hers), will knock John down off of his high horse. Jessica smirked as Seth used the "Curb Stomp" and got the pin. She saw Seth grab his championship and walked towards the back. She then went to go find him.

A few minutes later, Jessica saw Seth towards his locker room. She followed him and called out,

"Hey, Seth."

Seth turned around to see Jessica walking towards him. He found it odd that she of all people would be talking to him. He waited until she stopped in front of him before talking.

"Aah, Ms. Bautista, What do you want?"

Jessica smirked.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your win against John. You got a pretty good pop considering you're a heel."

Seth smirked.

"Why thank you. It's nice to be appreciated for once."

Jessica giggled as she shook her head.

"Don't let it go to your head. My mom and dad did the same thing."

Seth scoffs as he looks at Jessica. He always been curious about her ever since she came to the WWE. He loved her exotic look. Her luscious tan skin. The pink viper eyes looked great on her. You would think she was Randy Orton's sister, but in fact she's Trish Stratus and Batista's daughter. Thank god, she looked more like Trish than Dave. He loved her hourglass body and natural 36D breasts. She was the envy of some of the divas because she had that natural look that they had to work hard for. She also had the same stomach tattoo that she shared with her father. He wanted to do many things to her, but Roman married her first and he respected that. Although, that won't stop him from wanting to kiss her.

Seth snapped out of his daydream when he heard his name being called. He looked at Jessica who was looking at him warily.

"Are you okay space cadet?"

"Yeah, I just need to do something first."

"What?"

Seth leaned forward, pushes Jessica against the wall and kissed her. Jessica eyes widen. She couldn't believe what Seth was doing. She then pushes Seth away.

"What are you doing Seth? You know I'm married to Roman."

"I know, but I couldn't help it."

"What-"

Jessica gasped as she looked behind Seth to see Roman standing there. Seth turned around to see Roman as well.

"Roman-"

Roman shook his head.

"It's alright Jess. It was my idea for Seth to kiss you."

Jessica stared at Roman in shock.

"Why?"

"Seth had a crush on you for a while. He talked to me and asked if he can have a threesome with us. I said that it was up to you."

Jessica looked at Seth who was staring at the ground. She could see that he was nervous. Jessica had a small smile on her face.

"Sure."

Seth looked up at Jessica, happy, but hesitant.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Seth, I'm sure. Let's get out stuff and go to the hotel."

They went to their locker rooms, gather their belongings and went to the hotel. Seth checked into his room then went into Roman and Jessica's room .What he saw made him hard. Jessica was naked on one of the beds fingering herself. Her moans and pants made her even more beautiful.

"Jessica!"

Jessica and Seth looked up to see Roman standing there in all of his naked glory with a pair of handcuffs in his hands. He had a blank look on his face and Jessica knew what that look meant.

"Yes Daddy?"

Roman looked at Seth and acknowledged him with a nod which Seth returned. Roman then looked at Jessica who was smirking.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to finger what's mine?"

"But, it feels so good."

"Jessica."

"I can't remember daddy. I need you to remind me."

"Cheeky little thing, are you?"

Jessica nodded. Seth watched them in fascination. He never saw this side of them before. He liked it. Jessica looked at Seth and licked her lips. She then looked at Roman who had smirk on his face.

"You know what to do Jessica."

Jessica held up her arms as Roman put the handcuffs on her. Then he sat down on the bed and laid Jessica across his lap. Roman began massaging Jessica's ass causing her to wiggle it. Roman chuckled before smacking her ass. Jessica let out a small moan.

"You like this a little too much."

"You know I do, daddy."

"I want you to count to ten Jessica."

"Yes sir."

As Roman dealt out the first slap on her ass, Jessica started counting. Seth felt himself getting hard. He had never seen anything like this before. It was amazing to see this side of the couple. Soon, Jessica stopped counting. Her ass was a rosy pink. Roman stuck his fingers between her legs.

"You're wet sweetheart. I knew you would enjoy this."

Jessica chuckled as she moved from Roman's lap. She looked over at Seth who was still standing there with a hard on.

"Why are you still standing there Seth. Get your clothes off and get over here."

Seth did just that. Jessica laid down and Seth started tracing the tattoo that she had on her stomach. The same one she shared with her dad. Then he started gently pinching and tugging Jessica's nipples, causing them to harden under his touch. Jessica enjoyed the sensation, but she wanted more.

"Give me more."

"Patience, little one." Roman said

Seth leaned back in to her slowly, their lips returned to each other with the same tenderness of their first kiss. Seth rested one hand on Jessica's hip as the other gently caressed her breast. He lightly groped Jessica's breast, forcing himself to keep the pace slow. Seth's hands slid around to Jessica's ass and he cupped both cheeks as their tongues continued their dance. Seth pulled Jessica in tightly causing her to moan out. A while later, Seth pulled back and both he and Jessica looked at Roman who was palming himself. His dick was at full mass, 10 inches long and six inches wide.

"Come play Daddy."

Roman smirked and moved himself to where Seth and Jessica were. He leaned down and gave Jessica a kiss. They both fought for dominance, but Roman won. He pulled back and looked at Seth.

"Eat her out and get her ready. I'll get her ass ready."

Seth smirked and got himself comfortable on the bed. He then moved Jessica until she was positioned over his mouth. Seth licked the pussy lips slowly, causing Jessica to moan loudly.

"I know you can do better than that." Jessica said

Roman, who moved behind Jessica, smacked her ass hard.

"Stop antagonizing him."

"Sorry Daddy."

"Actually, I see this as a challenge and it's been accepted."

Jessica was about to laugh but stopped when she felt Seth's tongue on her. The way he moved his tongue in and out of her pussy cause he to tremble a little. While Jessica was focusing on Seth's mouth, Roman took his time in preparing Jessica's asshole, making sure it was loose enough for him. Once he was finished, he leaned back and watched as Jessica's body shook with pleasure as she orgasmed. He loved watching that. He could cum off of that image alone. Once Jessica was finished her orgasm, Seth moved Jessica to the bed while licking his lips. Jessica's heart was beating fast. That was one of the best orgasms she had in her life. She never knew Seth was good with his tongue. She felt hands on her and looked to see Roman above her. He turned her over a little to remove the handcuffs.

"How was that?" Roman asked

"It was awesome." Jessica said as she came down from her high.

"Good, cause we're not done yet."

Before Jessica could say anything, Roman picked her up and turned her around to where she was facing Seth who was putting a condom on.

"Go to him."

Jessica crawled to Seth, who gathered her into his arms and aligned himself with her pussy. Jessica then lowered herself onto Seth's length, causing them to moan. Seth leaned back against the pillows wrapping Jessica in his arms. Seth began thrusting a little, getting Jessica used to his length. Roman moved behind Jessica, lining himself with Jessica's asshole.

"Stop moving Seth. I need to get in."

Seth stopped moving and Roman pushed in. Jessica let out a whimper as Roman continued to slowly ease himself in until he bottomed out. Roman and Seth waited s moment until Jessica nodded her head to continue. Roman pulls out as Seth pushes in. Jessica held on to the head board as Seth and Roman got into a rhythm. For the next couples of minutes, the only sounds to be heard was the slapping of skin meeting skin and the slurping of Jessica's pussy and ass as both men started to move faster. Roman latched on to Jessica's neck as Seth and Jessica shared a sloppy kiss. Minutes later, it got harder and harder to be silent, as moans were leaking from both guys as Jessica rocked between their thrusting bodies. Juices pour out of Jessica, making it a little bit easier to move in and out. Jessica broke the kiss and yelled out

"I'm gonna cum!"

Roman's hand moved between Jessica's and Seth's bodies and massaged her clit as Jessica's orgasm hit her hard. The force of her orgasm caused both men to lose control over their own bodies and unleash a flood of cum inside her pussy and ass, despite their best efforts to hold off. Once their orgasms subsided, Jessica went limp between the two men. They lay there in a pile for a few seconds, recovering from their orgasms and began to catch their breath. A minute later, Roman pulled out of Jessica's ass and helped her off of Seth's cock. Seth got up to throw the condom away and got a warm towel from the bathroom. He hand it to Roman and went to clean himself up while Roman cleaned up Jessica. A minute later, Seth walked out of the bathroom just as Roman tucked a sleeping Jessica into bed. He went to gather his clothes, but Roman stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my room. I don't want to intrude any more than I already have."

"You're not intruding. Besides Jessica would be mad if you left without saying anything to her. You can have the other bed."

"Thanks for this."

"You're welcome. You know this can't happen again."

"I know."

Roman nodded and went to the bathroom. Seth laid down on the other bed and sighed. He felt a smile coming on his face as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	8. One Night of Passion

It's been a six months since AJ Lee's failed marriage to CM Punk. She didn't know how or why her marriage failed. She thought everything was great, until the day that Punk came to her and told her he wanted a divorce after 10 months and 16 days. He didn't give no explanation. He just up and left. She cried for a while, but decided for whatever reason, it was for the best. Now she was back in the WWE and she is ready to fight again and get her championship back.

Nowadays, AJ has been seeing new talent fighting on the main roster. One of the new talent that she had been noticing was a guy named Detrick Cyrus. He was tall, looked like he was dipped in milk chocolate, and very easy on the eyes. He was also the younger cousin of Shelton Benjamin who used to work for the WWE. He introduced himself to her when they were in catering. It was his first day, and he had a match against Fandango. He didn't win, but he went down fighting. His finishing move "The Benadryl-Ler" was no joke. The more Detrick talked, the more AJ was entranced by him.

He told her a few personal things like how he was in a relationship with this girl for three years and was getting ready to propose to her. He found out that she had been cheating on him for the last six months of the relationship and was only using him to make herself famous. Needless to say, he broke up with her and kicked her out. AJ told him about her failed marriage and Detrick told her that she could do better than Punk. She could be with a real man. AJ smiled at that.

It's been seven months since Detrick and AJ met and they grew closer to each other every time. They would cheer each other on when they had their matches and sometimes they would tag together. AJ finally felt like she had found the right man for her. She was ready to move on to the next level with Detrick and hoped that Detrick felt the same way.

AJ just won her match against Naomi and went to the backstage. She got to her locker room door and noticed Detrick standing near it. A big grin came across AJ's face as she stopped in front of Detrick.

"Hey."

"Hey AJ. Great match tonight."

"Thanks. I like yours too."

Detrick chuckled. He loved to see AJ blush.

"What are you doing tonight?" AJ asked

"Nothing. Why?"

AJ looked around before opening the locker room door and both of them going inside.

"What's going on AJ?"

AJ cleared her throat before speaking.

"I want to take our relationship to the next level and I wanted to know how you feel about that."

Detrick smiled and planted a kiss on AJ.

"I would love to."

AJ grinned. Detrick grabbed his duffle bag and he and AJ walked out of the building towards his car. They drove to the hotel and checked in. As soon as they went into the room, AJ went towards the bathroom to take a shower. Detrick took off his clothes and went about getting ready for their night. 30 minutes later, Detrick heard the bathroom door opening and turned around to see the most beautiful sight. AJ stepped out of the bathroom in a black and red nighty. She blushed as she walked towards Detrick who sat on the bed.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

Detrick pulled AJ into his arms and held her closely as he began to kiss her. AJ kissed back and Detrick picked AJ up and placed her on the bed. He began his assault on her body by gliding his hands down to her breasts and cupping them for a moment. Then he move his hands to the straps of the nighty and pull them down until AJ's breasts were fully in his view. His hands return to AJ's breasts again, this time to the erect nipples, squeezing and pinching them. AJ let out a moan and felt herself getting wetter and wetter.

"I like you like this." Detrick said

Detrick's hands moved lower, pulling the nighty down until he stopped at AJ's pelvic bone and kneel down in front of her. He pulled the nighty down more until it was off of AJ completely and threw it to the side. He then spread AJ's legs open until he saw the most beautiful thing besides AJ herself. AJ steady herself as Detrick moved closer to her clit.

"Please hurry."

Detrick smirked before his tongue began its assault on her throbbing clit. AJ began squirming and held onto Detrick's head sucked her clit into his mouth and nibbled on it. Juices began leaking out and Detrick licked them up. He then stopped and looked at AJ who was sweating a little.

"I want to taste you. Cum for me."

AJ moaned out a yes as Detrick slid three fingers inside of her and began pumping in and out as AJ trembled and let out a gasp. Detrick was still licking and sucking her clit. AJ's body convulses and she couldn't hold back. Her muscles constrict around Detrick's fingers and she finally let go. A loud wail filled the room as AJ came all over Detrick's fingers and tongue. Detrick continued licking until he had gotten every last drop. AJ slumped against the bed, panting. Detrick stood up and licked the juices off of his fingers.

He then crawled up AJ's body and kissed her, letting her taste herself and even AJ had to admit, it was the kinkiest thing she had ever done. She could feel his arousal pressed against her and it made her want it even more.

"I want you in me." AJ said

"With pleasure."

Detrick lubricated himself, using the juices leaking out of AJ. He aligned himself with AJ's core and stared at her.

"Are you ready?" Detrick asked

"Yes."

Detrick slowly inserted himself inside of AJ, letting her get used to him. Her muscles started to constrict, but soon gave way. A minute later, Detrick was completely buried in AJ's pussy, all the while making sure that AJ was all right. At AJ's nod, Detrick slowly began pumping in and out.

"You feel so good." Detrick said

AJ could do nothing but nod as Detrick began to move faster. Each thrust's pulling AJ more and more towards her orgasm. She pulled Detrick towards her and they began to kiss sloppily. Minutes later, AJ felt herself beginning to tighten as Detrick moved faster and faster while playing with her clit. AJ broke the kiss and yelled out

"Please Detrick, make me cum!"

Detrick rubbed AJ's clit faster. He could hear her breathing increased with thrust, knowing that her orgasm is near. He tried to hold his back because he wanted to feel her cum first.

"Cum for me, baby. Let go."

AJ shivered as the first wave of her orgasm washed over her. Detrick followed a second later, both rocking against each other. Echoes of pleasure filled the room. Minutes later, Detrick collapsed against AJ, wrapping his arms around her. Soon they regained their breaths, long enough for Detrick to ask "How was that for our first time?"

"That was wonderful. Thank you." AJ said

"You're welcome." 


	9. The Titty Master

THE TITTY MASTER

Dean heard the bell rang as the referee counted three, but he couldn't believe it until he was handed the Intercontinental Championship and the referee held his hand up. That's when it finally clicked and he went crazy with joy. He started dancing in the ring, then got out of it and celebrated with the fans. He finally got championship after months of failure and it felt great. After minutes of getting pats on the back, he finally went to the back and towards his locker room. He heard people congratulating him and he said his thanks. He saw Kevin Owens scowling at him and he smirked in return.

Dean finally got to his locker room and closed and locked the door. He saw down on a bench and let out a laugh. His second championship. It felt great to finally be back on the top where he belong. His phone let off a beep and he dug in his duffel bag for it. When he found it, he saw that is was text from Nikki Bella and smirked. They had something going on for a while and he loved every minute of it.

"_**Hey Babe, saw that you won the championship and I'm very proud of you. I knew you can do it. I want to celebrate with you when you get back. I have a surprise for you that I think you will love. Nikki"**_

Dean smirked at the text. He loved her surprises. He got and took a quick shower. He put some new clothes on, gather his belongings, and walked out of the locker room, and towards his car. After putting his bags in the trunk, he got into the car and drove towards the hotel where the most of the wrestlers will stay for the night.

After he checked in and put his bags in his room, he texted Nikki which room she was in. After he got an answer, he grabbed a key card and went to Nikki's room.

Dean knocked on the door and Nikki answered it with nothing on. Dean's eyes widened.

"You like what you see?" Nikki asked

"Yes. Yes I do. Now get back inside before anybody else sees you."

Nikki moved back into the room with Dean following her, closing and locking the door. He licked his lips at the thought of all of things he was going to do to her.

"Go lay on the bed." Dean said as he took off his clothes.

Nikki did just that and Dean followed her as he took the last of his clothing off. He got on top of the bed and crawled up her body until he got to her face. Nikki pulled him down for a kiss. Meanwhile, Dean grabbed both of Nikki's breast and massaged them, getting a moan out of Nikki. Dean slipped his tongue inside of Nikki's mouth and they both fought for dominance.

Dean's hands then moved to the nipples and pulled them until they harden. Nikki clawed at Dean's back leaving red marks. She loved having her breast played with. It was something her last boyfriend never did. Dean leaned back and began kissing Nikki's neck and moving down, leaving kisses in his wake until he had gotten to Nikki's breast.

He stared at them for a moment. He noticed her breasts were the right size. They fit right in the palm of his hands. The pink areolas and the hard nipples staring right back at him. He let out a smirk before engulfing the right breast into his mouth. Nikki let out a shriek as Dean started sucking on it, while he played with the left.

Dean's hot wet tongue moved side to side across the taut skin if Nikki's nipple, flicking it before putting it between his teeth and gently pulling on it. Dean pulled back and gave the left breast the same treatment.

"Oh Jesus!" Nikki whimpered and closed her eyes. The sensation was just too passionate to endure. It seemed like all of the nerves in her body were transmitted through her nipples and each miniscule movement of his tongue pulled strings in shoulders, causing her to slump against the pillows.

Dean moved back again and smiled. He looked at Nikki who was panting.

"Why you stop? I almost came." Nikki asked as she opened her eyes

"It's time for the main event. Besides, the only time you should cum is when I'm inside of you."

"Then get to it."

"Yes ma'am."

Dean got off of the bed and grabbed a condom from his bag. He put it on, got back onto the bed and settle himself between Nikki's thighs.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Put it in me already."

"Gladly."

Dean surged forward until he was fully inside of Nikki. Nikki let out wail as Dean settled into a harsh, fast rhythm. Nikki clawed at Dean's back again as Dean sucked a nipple into his mouth and slurped on it.

"Yes. Yes. Almost there!"

Dean picked up more speed and moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Minutes later, Dean and Nikki came at the same time leaving them a shuttering mess. Both collapsed on the bed, coming down from their high.

"That was fun." Nikki said

"Best celebration ever." Said Dean


	10. Make It Rain

It was 9:00 at night and Dean Ambrose didn't feel like going home yet. He was back at home in Vegas for a few days and he wanted to take advantage of it. He walked through the strip, looking at the many places until he found one that he had never seen before. It was called "Tropical Paradise" and from the looks of the outside, it seems to be strip joint. He thought about it for a moment and figured why not. It's a new place. He walked inside and was immediately impressed by what he saw.

This place was a lot cleaner than any strip joint he had been to. There wasn't a lot of smoke and it was packed with a lot of people. Most of them seemed to be in their twenties and thirties. He went to the bar and sat down on one of the bar stools. He ordered a drink and watched at the DJ announced the next stripper to come on stage.

"You'll like this one." The bartender said as she put Dean's drink in front of him.

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked

"Just watch. You'll see what I mean."

As Dean turned towards the stage, he saw what the bartender meant. On the stage was to most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Brown hair, hourglass body that he would kill just to get his hands on, (He was a sucker for big boob and a huge ass.) and from what he could see, green eyes. Those green eyes stared at him as the girl began to dance on the stage. Her mouth quirked into a smirk as she gave him a show despite the other patrons being there.

"You're right." Dean told the bartender

"I'm glad you like her. Chloe's one of the only good girls we have around here. She might be a stripper but she never does any drugs. A lot of the people around here are very protective of her."

"What about sex?"

"That's up to her. If she says no, then you're shit out of luck."

Dean nodded as he continued to watch Chloe dance on the stage. He had to talk to her, even if was for only a few minutes. Soon, Chloe's time on the stage came to an end, and she walked off of the stage with her money, but not before winking at Dean. Dean felt himself getting hard. He already felt that this was going to be a good night. He finished of his drink and the bartender gave him another one. A while later, he felt someone sit next to him and ordered a drink.

"Come here often?" the voice asked

Dean looked up to see Chloe looking at him with a smile on her ace. She smiled back.

"This's my first time being here, but I have to say I might be here more often if you're going to be around."

Chloe chuckled.

"Glad to hear it."

Dean couldn't stop staring at her. He watched as Chloe grabbed her drink and took a sip.

"You're going to stare all night or you're going to talk?" Chloe asked

"I don't know what to say. I usually never not have anything to say."

"I have that much effect on you?"

"Yes, you do."

"That's a first."

"Why?"

"Nobody's ever said that me before."

"You deserve to be completed."

Chloe smirked as she finished her drink.

"Such a sweet talker."

"You know it."

Chloe got up and looked at Dean.

"You want to get out of here. There's a room in the back." Chloe asked

"Are you sure?"

"I offered. I need to get my rocks off."

"How long has it been?" Dean asked

"Eight months. Give or take."

"That is a crime sweetheart. You shouldn't have to go without." Dean said as he finished his drink and paid.

Chloe shook her head, grabbed Dean's hand and took him to a corridor where the rooms were. As they walked, Dean could hear moaning from some of the rooms. He had the biggest smirk on his face as he was thinking of all the things he wanted to do with Chloe.

"I can hear you thinking Dean."

Dean chuckled as Chloe stopped at a door and opened it. Both of them stepped inside and Chloe closed the door and locked it. Dean looked around the room. Hardwood floors, king-sized bed, two nightstands. He turned towards Chloe who already has her clothes off and staring right back at him.

"Are we going to do this or what?" she asked

Dean almost salivated at Chloe's body as he took his clothes off. He never saw anything more beautiful in his life. He walked towards Chloe, picked her up and walked towards the bed. He put her on the bed, climbed on top of her and began to kiss her. Chloe kissed back and they began a battle of dominance. After a few minutes, Dean trailed down her body to her pussy, licking from bottom to top. Chloe whimpered at the feeling, and closing her eyes. She never felt like this before and wanted more. He started lapping at her clit before taking it into his mouth and sucking.

Juices were already soaking her pussy and Dean loved the taste. Sweet with just the right amount of tart. He couldn't get enough. Her slick got all over his lips and chin, making him moan. He could stay like this forever. Dean began to suck on Chloe's clit harder and harder, while keeping Chloe's legs open.

"Ah, fuck!" Chloe moaned out.

The arousal was building up already and she knew she would cum soon. She moaned louder and her legs began to tremble fast. Dean knew she was close and licked harder. He wanted to feel her cum. Finally Chloe came and moaned loudly, a constant string of curses leaving her lips. Dean leaned back, licked his lips and wiped his chin, feeling content.

"You taste so delicious baby. You ready for me to be inside you?" Dean asked.

Chloe nodded and said "Show me what you got."

Dean quickly grabbed her and thrusted himself into her drenched pussy. They both moaned at the contact, as Dean continued to thrust hard. He lifted her legs so her knees where touching in front of his chest and continued to pound her wet cunt hard.

"Ohh, Shit!" Chloe almost shouted with a deep moan.

Dean placed his hand on her throat and continued thrusting. Chloe was surprised that it felt so good being choked and fucked. She probably found a new kink she wanted to explore. She started moaning more and breathing harshly. Dean felt so aroused at this girl's dirty state. Dean began talking dirty to her between grunts as he continued thrusting his hard cock deep into her cunt. Chloe found herself loving every word that came out of his mouth and started groaning. She was about to cum hard and fast. Chloe's legs started shaking and Dean released her throat to grab her tits harshly. He fucked her until her eyes rolled to the back of her head in ecstasy.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Chloe repeated over and over as she came hard and fast.

Dean continued to thrust inside her.

"So tight baby, you're so fucking tight."

Dean lifted her legs so her feet rested on his shoulders. Chloe moaned loudly, still not over her recent release and shuddered.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yes baby..." Chloe could barely manage out as she felt Dean's cock hit her deeply and hard. She couldn't help her eyes rolling back again.

"How good baby?"

"S-so fucking good."

They both moaned in unison and Dean pulled out, leaving Chloe breathless. Chloe's body was convulsing in ecstasy as her legs continued to shake. He was so deep she could still feel him in her after he moved. Dean laid next to her and they began making out

"Want me to eat you out again? Then you can sit on my dick?"

Chloe nodded between kisses.

"O-kay."

Dean quickly pulled Chloe up and brought her pussy over his face. How he loved eating her pussy. It's like it was made just for him. Chloe moaned once his tongue touched her clit. Dean grabbed her waist, pulling her body up right. "Drown me baby."

Chloe immediately pushed herself down on his face, moaning in the process. Dean began stroking himself while he sucked and licked. After what felt like endless pleasure, Dean pulled Chloe off him.

"Sit on my dick."

Chloe moved down to straddle his him before sitting onto his cock. They both moaned and she threw her head back in pleasure. She fell forward, leaning her face into his neck as he grabbed her ass hard. Dean thrusted into her fast, making her moan right into his ear.

"Keep going baby, you're so fucking good. So tight."

They thrusted into each other harder and harder, the sound of her ass slapping his pelvis getting louder. Dean pushed Chloe so she was sitting up straight and grabbed her hips. They continued the fast pace as Chloe's breasts bounce around mouthwateringly and her body arch. Her legs squeezed around him as she came hard once again, her juices dripping down his cock. Soon after, Dean came harder than he ever had in his life.

He quickly pulled her off him and brought her face towards his for a sloppy kiss. Harsh breathing filled the room for a while as they came down from their high.

"I'm so coming back here again." Dean said

Chloe laughed breathlessly.


	11. The Authority's Celebration

THE AUTHORITY'S CELEBRATION

Triple H and Stephanie McMahon watched gleefully as Seth Rollins threatened to snap Edge's neck if John Cena didn't reinstate them. They were brought out of power at Survivor Series when Team Authority lost the match. Ever since then, they've been in limbo. They didn't like the fact that they weren't in power. They felt like they lost a part of themselves as weird as it sounds.

As they continued watching the monitor, they felt their hope growing that Seth will get John to what is right, in their minds. They eyes grew wide as they saw Seth's foot close to Edge's neck with another threat to harm Edge. Finally after what seem like hours, Seth finally got John to reinstate them. Triple H and Stephanie began cheering. They saw the beginnings of a brawl in the ring but they didn't care. They got their power back and they were going to celebrate.

"Finally, we can rule with an iron fist Stephanie." Triple H said

"I know. It's glorious. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when we step into the ring."

Triple H smirked at that. He always felt that he knew what was best for business and he was going to show it whether the people liked it or not. With Stephanie by his side, nothing can go wrong. They gather their belongings and went to their hotel. Soon as they got into the room, Triple H slammed the door shut, locked it, dropped their belongings, and grabbed onto Stephanie for a rough kiss. His hand was already between her legs and she was soaked through her panties from his touch. Her hands tore at the button on his pants and she was sliding her hands over his throbbing cock and stroking him.

Stephanie dropped her mouth to her husband's neck and sucked on it hard enough to leave a hickey. They moaned in unison as she continued to stroke Triple H and he furiously played with her swollen clit, sliding her wetness from her pussy to her clit over and over.

After a minute, Stephanie finally freed his cock completely and then dropped to her knees. She wasted no time and ran her tongue up and down his cock, worshiping it. Her husband's body was a thing of beauty and in her mind, it deserved to be put on a pedestal. She couldn't help but to look at it in lust every time they had sex. Triple H threw his head back in pure ecstasy. He loved the fact his wife gave head. She was the only one that could make his knees feel weak every time. There was no comparison.

"Fuck baby, that's incredible. No one can make me feel like you do. Anymore and I'm going to fucking cum."

When he could take no more, Triple H lifted Stephanie off her knees and spun her in the direction of their bedroom and they walked towards it while taking off their clothes. By the time they got in the room, they were completely naked and Triple H pushed her up against the wall. Stephanie was breathing hard. He could see the look of lust on her face and he loved it. Triple H leaned down and began to suck Stephanie's nipples into his mouth.

Stephanie let out a moan as her husband's tongue began to suck both nipples into his mouth. His tongue circled them as he nibbled them. Stephanie let out a squeal as Triple H continued to feast on them. His hands moved down Stephanie's body until he got down to her pussy. It was drenching wet with anticipation. He rubbed on it causing Stephanie moan out loud. He loved that sound.

They moved towards the bed and Stephanie pushed her husband onto it.

"Now it's my turn." She said

Triple H had gotten hard at the words as Stephanie climbed on top of him slid down onto him. She was still as tight and wet as the first time they had sex. Stephanie began rocking back and forth, quickly finding a rhythm. Her hips drove into him and sweat began to cover her body. Triple H pulled Stephanie into his arms and met her thrust for thrust. They brought their lips together for a sloppy kiss. Minutes later, Hunter stopped and lifted Stephanie off of his cock.

"On your knees." He said

Stephanie got onto her knees and looked back at Triple H with a sultry look. Triple H smacked her ass and thrusted back inside her pussy. Stephanie let out a yelp as Triple H began thrusting at a brutal pace. Triple H was in no mood for making love. He wanted to fuck. He took the opportunity to play with that sweet asshole of hers. Stephanie loved the wickedness and she thrusted her ass onto his fingers.

"You're such a bad girl. I love how dirty you get. How you let me play with your ass, make you my little whore." He told her.

"I love your cock baby. You're so fucking hard. You know I'm a whore. I'm you're slut. You make want to be this for you." She moaned to him

"So you're my whore baby? Only I make you feel this way? You're all mine baby? "

"Yes baby" she replies "I'm your slut and I'll do what you wish, just don't ever stop fucking me."

Minutes later, Triple H pulled out of Stephanie and led her towards the bay windows. The windows were large enough for anyone looking up to see them. The thought of being watched brought the thrill to new heights. Stephanie bent towards the window and looked back at Triple H with a shake of her ass. Triple H chuckled and thrusted into Stephanie deeply again. He then began to relentlessly pound her.

"Fuck me! Oh my god I love your cock! I'm going to cum so fucking hard." Stephanie yelled out

Triple H grabbed onto Stephanie as he began to cum like never before. His knees shook as Stephanie's pussy was gripping him and she came as well. As they came down from their high, they thought "This is the best celebration ever."


	12. Green Eyed Jealousy

GREEN EYED JEALOUSY

Finn walked backstage after winning his match against Tyler Breeze. He was tired and he just wanted to go back to his hotel room and lay down with his girlfriend Tremaine. Finn smiled at the thought of Tremaine. They've been dating for 6 months and he loved every minute of it. He loved her sass and the way she spoke her mind. He loved how she dyed her hair any color she wanted and she still would look beautiful.

It's now purple and black. To him, she was perfect. As he walked to his locker room, he heard voices coming from a hallway. Once he got there, he saw something that almost made his demon come out.

Tremaine talking to Baron Corbin. Not that there was anything wrong with talking but Baron was a little too close to Tremaine and he didn't like it. He also didn't like the fact that Tremaine didn't tell him to back up. He tensed up when he heard Baron trying to get Tremaine to hang out with him, but relaxed when Tremaine said no and that she has a boyfriend. Still, it's not going to get her off the hook.

"Tremaine."

Both Tremaine and Baron looked up to see Finn staring at them.

"I want to talk to you."

Tremaine said goodbye to Baron and walked towards Finn who had an intense look on his face.

"What's wrong Finn?"

"Baron?"

Tremaine rolled her eyes.

"I'm not arguing with you right now. Not here."

Tremaine walked off towards the locker room with Finn following her. Once they got into the locker room, Finn locked the door.

"Why are you talking to Baron when you know he has a crush on you?"

"First of all, lower your voice. You're not my dad. Second of all, I just found out he had a crush on me and I told him I had a boyfriend."

"Oh, I know. I was there when you said that."

"SO, why are you freaking out?"

Finn looked away from Tremaine.

"I don't like other guys talking to you."

A light bulb went off in Tremaine's head.

"You're jealous."

Finn looked back at Tremaine.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

Finn was going to deny it again, but stopped when Tremaine stared at him. He sighed.

"Yeah, I am. I know we've been going out for only six months, but I don't want to lose you. You're one of the best things that happened to me."

Tremaine walked to Finn and hugged him.

"You're not going to lose me. You're the one I want to be with forever. Besides, green is not your color."

"Ha. Ha."

"You know it's true. How about this? We go back to the hotel and I show how sorry I am."

Finn's eyes widened at the thought.

"Anything I want?" Finn asked

"Anything you want."

"Good."

Finn went to take a quick shower and got dressed in record timing. They both went back to their hotel room where Tremaine showed Finn why she only wanted him.


	13. New Life

New Life

"Are you sure you have everything?" Seth asked

"Yes, for the thousandth time Seth. I have everything, plus Dean will be with me. Now go teach. The baby and I will be fine." Caitlyn said

"Are you sure you can trust Dean?" Seth joked

Caitlyn laughed while swatting at Seth.

"Be nice. You know you can trust Dean."

"I'm playing. Alright, I'll see you later."

Seth gave Caitlyn a kiss and rubbed her 8 ½ month belly before walking out of the door. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Caitlyn opened the door to Dean with dopey smile on his face.

"Hey Lunatic."

"Hey Pitbull." Dean said as he walked through the door. "How are you and the baby?"

"Doing great. Ready for her to come out."

"Ya'll have a name yet?"

"Yes. You just have to wait just like everyone else."

"C'mon, I'm your best friend." Dean said while pouting.

Caitlyn started laughing.

"First of all, that pouting is not going to work on me. Second of all, you know you can't keep a secret."

"Yes I can."

"You was the one that told Seth I was pregnant after I told you to keep it a secret. I was the one that wanted to tell him."

Dean had the decency to look ashamed. Only for a moment.

"I was excited."

"Sure, let's go with that."

"It's the truth."

"Okay Dean."

"Hey, you want to get out of here?"

"And do what Dean?"

"I don't know. Look around. Shop. Get something to eat."

Caitlyn put the back of her hand on Dean's forehead.

"What are you doing Caitlyn?"

"I'm trying to see if you're sick or not."

"I'm not sick."

"You just offered to go shopping."

"Yeah."

"You never offer to go shopping. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. Jeez girl."

"I'm just asking."

Caitlyn grabs her purse and they walked out of the house with Caitlyn locking the door. Dean helped Caitlyn into the car and drove into town. They found a few shops to look through and Caitlyn bought a few things. They stopped for lunch at a bistro. Afterwards, Dean and Caitlyn were in another shop looking around when Caitlyn suddenly stopped. Dean looked back and saw the look of pain on her face.

"What's going on Caitlyn?"

"I don't know. I felt a sharp pain. I –"

Caitlyn stopped talking as soon as she felt something wet going down her leg. She looked down to see a puddle of liquid near her feet. She looked back at Dean who has a scared look on his face.

"I think the baby's coming."

"Oh shit."

"Call Seth!" Caitlyn yelled in pain

Dean took out his phone and called Seth. One of the store clerks came to see what was going on. Caitlyn told her she was in labor. The clerk stayed with her until Dean got back.

"It went to voicemail. I left a message. I also called the ambulance. They will be here shortly."

"Why today of all days?" Caitlyn groaned out

Dean held Caitlyn in his arms as they heard the sirens of the ambulance. A minute later, EMT'S came through the door with a gurney. Dean moved out of the way as Caitlyn was put on the gurney and secured. The EMT's moved Caitlyn out of the store and onto the ambulance while Dean got into his car while trying to call Seth again. He then followed the ambulance to the hospital.

Caitlyn laid in the hospital bed hooked up to an IV and heart monitor. She groaned as another contraction hit her. She was only three centimeters along and had hours to go. Dean was sitting next to her, holding her hand. He finally managed to get a hold of Seth and told him what was going on. Seth told him he would be there soon.

"How long have we been here?" Caitlyn asked

"Thirty minutes." Dean said

Caitlyn let out another groan as another contraction hit her. Dean let out a hiss as he felt Caitlyn squeeze his hand hard.

"Don't be a baby Dean. I'm sure you were hit a lot harder in the ring."

"Nope."

Caitlyn was going to say something else when suddenly Seth raced through the door. He then walked towards Caitlyn and kissed her.

"Are you okay? The baby wasn't supposed to come until next month."

"Well, the baby decided it was time to come early."

Dean moved out of the way so Seth could sit next to Caitlyn.

"How long has it been?" Seth asked

"Last time the doctor was here, she said I was three centimeters."

"Well, thank you're okay."

"Thank Dean too."

Dean tried to wave it off, but Seth still thank him anyways. Two hours later, the doctor came in to check on Caitlyn. She then said that Caitlyn was ready to push. Two nurses came in. They both gave Seth and Dean scrubs to put on while the doctor propped Caitlyn legs on the stirrups. Seth was by Caitlyn's side.

"Okay, on the next contraction, I want you to push." The doctor said

After 45 minutes of pushing, Sasha Deanna Rollins was born. Dean couldn't believe they named their daughter after him. When he asked why, Seth said that if wasn't for him, Caitlyn wouldn't made it to the hospital. They also named him godfather. Sasha was a healthy 9 pounds 8 ounces. She also had some very powerful lungs. The nurses cleaned her up and then handed her to Seth. Seth was in awe of his daughter. Dean smirked.

"You aren't getting Sasha back if he has something to say about it."

Caitlyn chuckled as Seth blushed. He then handed her to Caitlyn who couldn't believe her daughter was here.

"We make a cute kid Seth." Caitlyn said

"I'm surprised Seth made anything cute." Dean said

"Up yours Ambrose. Just wait till you have a kid yourself."

"Whatever man. Look I got to go. " Dean said as he stood up

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" asked Caitlyn

"Of course. She has to get to know her favorite godfather."

"Oh no, please don't corrupt her." Seth said

"No promises."

Dean gave Seth and Caitlyn a hug, before kissing Sasha on the forehead and leaving. Seth went back to Caitlyn side and stared at Sasha. He was going to everything he can to his family.


	14. BACKSTAGE CELEBRATION

BACKSTAGE CELBRATION

Danny Broker walked through the curtain feeling happy. He had this big grin on his face that wouldn't go away, no matter how many time he willed it. He had just beaten Roman Reigns, Chris Jericho and John Cena in a fatal four way to be the number one contender for Randy Orton's WWE Championship. It was a tough match and there were times where he thought he wouldn't win. As he walked towards the locker room, he saw three of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. At least in his eyes, they were beautiful. He knew them as Sasha Banks, Naomi and Tamina or Team B.A.D.

They were talking about their upcoming match at the next pay-per-view. He wanted to get with all three of them, but he knew that Sasha was with Enzo and Naomi was with Jimmy Uso, despite them not talking to each other right now. Tamina was the only one that was single, because she had broken up with her boyfriend a few months ago. She wouldn't say why they broke up, but by the look on her face, it was really bad on his end.

As he walked pass, he heard his name being called. He turned around to see Sasha, Naomi and Tamina walking up to him. All three had a smirk on their faces.

"What's up?"

"We saw your match. Congratulations." Tamina said

"Yeah, it's about time you get a chance at the championship." Said Sasha

"Thank you. I can't believe this is happening." Danny said

"Yeah, you shouldn't. It's a fluke."

Danny and Team B.A.D. turned around to see Chris Jericho standing there with a sneer on his face. Danny shook his head in exasperation.

"It's your own fault you got pinned." Danny said

"I shouldn't got pinned by a rookie!"

"I've been for five years. I already proved that I got what it takes."

"You're nothing but a-"

"Knock it off Jericho. You lost. Get over it." Roman said as he walked pass them.

"This isn't over assclown." Chris said as he walked off

"Don't believe Jericho. I think this win is cause for a celebration don't you think?" Naomi said

"What kind of celebration?" Danny asked

"Any kind you want. " Tamina said with a leer

"As long as it's with you, I'm good. " Danny said

Naomi and Sasha ooh'ed as Tamina blushed a little.

"Well, Sasha and I have to go. You and Danny go have fun." Naomi said as she and Sasha walked towards their locker room.

Danny smirked before taking Tamina's hand and leading her towards his locker room. As soon as they walked in and the door was shut and locked, Danny pulled Tamina into a hard kiss. Tamina reciprocated back. Hands flew as clothes came off and piled onto the floor as they went towards the couch and laid down. Danny started kissing Tamina's neck, then moved towards her breasts. He stayed for a while before kneeling and placed a kiss on Tamina's belly button. Tamina began shaking as Danny moved towards her mound. Danny gave it a quick lick before inserting two fingers deep inside.

Tamina let out a wail as Danny moved his fingers in a rapid speed. Juices flowed out of Tamina and Danny used his other hand to spread the wetness around before pulling her clit into his mouth, sucking on it, putting the right amount of pressure on it. Danny plunged his tongue deep inside of Tamina, causing her to moan out loud. She grabbed Danny's head, holding him against her as she came hard again. Danny then collected the juices in his mouth before going up Tamina's body and planting a kiss on her, sharing the load.

After a moment, Tamina got up and kneel down towards Danny's cock. She put the long length in her mouth and began to suck long and hard. Danny let out a loud moan and weaved his hand through Tamina's hair. Tamina bobbed her head up and down, gagging from time to time. Her tongue licks around his cock head while looking into Danny's eyes, daring him to look away. Tamina then wrapped her mouth around Danny's cock and began sucking on it again. Minutes later, Danny felt himself beginning to cum and he pushed Tamina back.

"What's wrong?" Tamina asked

"I don't want to cum in your mouth. I want to do that inside of you."

Danny pulled Tamina up and laid her on the couch. He went to his bag and took out a condom. He put the condom on before walking to were Tamina was at and sat down on the couch. He then helped Tamina straddle him, before sliding her onto his dick. Danny pulled Tamina tight to him before moving his hips, sliding his cock in and out of her slowly. After a few minutes, Tamina whimper out "Go faster."

Danny did exactly that. Tamina's moans grew louder as their hip slammed together.

"Ohhhh... your cock..." she yelled. "It feels so big. I love how you fill me!"

Danny only grunted. He was enjoying himself as well. He pulled Tamina tighter against him, kissing her neck, ears and lips. He changed positions to where he was laying on the couch and Tamina was now moving up and down on his cock. She took Danny's hand and placed it on her pussy. Danny began moving his hand in time with his thrusts. At that point, Tamina's pussy was sopping wet. Tamina threw her head back and moan loudly as Danny moved faster. He could feel himself starting to cum, but he wanted Tamina to cum first.

"Come on, baby, I want to feel you cum," Danny said

Soon, both were gasping and their bodies shook as their orgasm began to wash over them. Danny slowed down, trying to make it last longer. He could feel Tamina's pussy contract strongly, squeezing his cock. Minutes later, Danny and Tamina sank onto the couch exhausted and satiated.

"Best celebration ever."


	15. Release

AJ Lee skipped down the hallway of the hotel. She and the rest of the WWE were done for the night and were staying at the hotel for the night before going to the next city. Halfway towards her room, she stopped. Down the hall was Roman Reigns and his friends Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. AJ always thought that Roman looked good. They had met once before and it was brief. Too brief in AJ's opinion. She saw Dean and Seth go into their separate rooms and decided to go talk to Roman. She quickly walked down the hallway and stopped behind Roman.

"Hey Roman."

Roman looked behind him and smiled.

"Hey AJ. What's up?"

"Ah, nothing much. Just bored."

"Bored huh?"

"Yeah. Figured I would ask if you would want to do something."

Roman chuckled.

"Fine with me."

He opened the door and let AJ go in first. He followed and closed the door before locking it. As he turned around he smirked. What he saw made him go hard. AJ sat on the bed naked and a smirk.

"So this is what you meant by doing something."

AJ laughed.

"Yeah. Why not. It's been a hard week and we need to get laid. Unless, you have somebody else in mind."

Roman shook his head.

"Not at all."

Roman took his clothes off as he walked towards the bed. He felt another smirk form on his face as AJ stared at his erection with wide eyes.

"That's not going to fit," AJ said.

"Yes it will. I'll be gentle with you. But, I want to do something else first."

"What?"

Roman grabbed AJ and put her over his lap. _Spank! _AJ let out a gasp and a moan as her ass wiggled. She felt her ass turn red as he spanked her again and again. She loved it. She wished would bury his thick fingers into her cunt already. Or even better his tongue.

"Daddy!"

Roman spanked AJ again, growling low in his throat.

"You look so fucking sexy, princess."

His voice was a low, thick moan mixed with a guttural noise that sent shivers down AJ's spine. She never felt like this before, even when she was with CM Punk. That voice Roman used was something that made her want to beg or cum hard. A few more spanks later and Roman stopped. AJ felt her juices flow out of her and onto Roman's lap. AJ could tell that Roman was affected because she could feel his large erection again her stomach.

"You're leaking. You're enjoying this too much."

AJ looked back at Roman.

"I'm not the only one who's enjoying this."

Roman laughed.

"Can you blame me? You're gorgeous."

AJ giggled. She got up and sat herself onto Roman's lap, facing him. She kissed him hard. Roman kissed back and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against him. After a while. Roman got up, with AJ in his arms and crawled to the middle of the bed. While still kissing AJ, he moved one of his arms towards AJ's clit and began massaging it. AJ let out a moan. Roman's fingers gradually moved faster and faster, leaving AJ in whimpering mess. More juices flowed out of AJ as Roman stuck two fingers inside of AJ and moved in and out in a rapid pace.

"Please Daddy!"

"Please what? Talk to me AJ. Use your words."

AJ let out another moan as she tried to talk.

"Please, fuck me!"

"That's all you have to say."

Roman stopped fingering AJ and rubbed his wet fingers over his energetic cock. He placed himself between her legs and slid the head of his cock back and forth onto AJ's slit, lubricating it.

"Come on Roman. Don't tease." AJ yelled out.

Roman chuckled as he pushed himself into her slowly. He grasped her hip and began thrusting slowly. AJ groaned under the pressure of Roman's cock spreading her cunt open wide. Each thrust of his big cock stretched her. Soon, AJ relaxed and told Roman to go faster, which he did.

Minutes later, both AJ and Roman came. Roman pulled out of AJ and moved onto the bed. Both were trying to get their breathing under control.

"I could go for another round." Roman said

"Me too."

After calming down, AJ got up and on top of Roman. She aligned herself with Roman's cock and slid down on it. Once fully seated, AJ began bouncing up and down. Roman grabbed onto her hips and helped her, causing them to moan out loud. Then, his hands move upwards to AJ's breasts and groped them. Her rock hard nipples raised upright between his fingers. Roman rolled AJ's nipples between his fingers as he pumped into her. AJ moaned out as her body shivered. Roman pulled hard on her nipples and AJ orgasmed.

Warm juices flowed out of AJ like a river. Roman fucked her harder making a wet squelching noise with each stroke into her. He turned them over so he was on top and continued to thrust into AJ.

"Please, don't stop! Make me cum again!"

Each thrust into AJ's body, moved her forward towards another orgasm. Minutes later, AJ came again. Roman came soon afterwards with a loud roar, filling AJ up with his load. AJ pulled Roman into a kiss. Roman pulled out of AJ again and laid on the bed. He pulled AJ into his arms.

"We should do this again sometime." AJ said.

Roman chuckled.

"Yeah, we should."


	16. Mine

Baron and Scarlett were at the beach. it was one of those rare weeks where both of them would be off from work at the same time. Scarlett had on a pink two-piece bikini that showed off her curves and her tribal print tattoos while Baron had on blue, white and orange shorts and no shirt showing off his abs and tattoos. As they were walking on the beach, they heard catcalls. Scarlett ignored them, but Baron looked back to where the catcalls came from. He saw a bunch of guy sitting down with smirks on their faces and staring at Scarlett ass. Baron growled under his breath before turning around and putting his harm around Scarlett.

"Baron ignore them. They just want attention from and they're not getting it. Don't let them ruin this for us."

As they continued to walk, the catcalls continued. Baron looked back and saw that now the guys who were catcalling were following them. Now they were saying rude things toward them.

"Hey, you two shouldn't be together. She can do way better than you! Why you got your aroma around her? You know you can't handle all that ass. She needs to be with a real man."

Scarlett shook her head. She looked at Baron who was getting red in the face. she grabbed Baron's face and kissed him hard, causing the other guys to stop taunting them. She looked back the other guys with a smirk.

"Unlike you guys, this is a real man."

Then, Scarlett grabbed Baron's hand and walked back to their car. They got in and began the drive home. Scarlett looked at Baron and could tell he was mad, but also jealous. He was gripping the steering wheel tightly and his knuckles turned pale.

"Babe, you know what they said isn't true."

"Not now."

Soon, they were home and they walked into their house. Baron walked upstairs and Scarlett followed him. She could see him pacing their bedroom.

"Baron?"

Baron looked up at Scarlett with a feral look in his eyes. She knew what it meant.

"You want to mark me again?"

Baron nodded.

"Get undressed and get on the bed."

Scarlett took off her bikini, went to the bed and crawled onto it. Baron couldn't help but to stare. Her large breast quivering with every breath she took. Her tattoos against her arms. Her shaved pussy wet and waiting for him. She's the perfect vison of a woman in his eyes. Baron got out of his shorts and stood in from of the bed. Scarlett glanced at the large manhood between Baron's legs and her mouth watered. Baron smirked.

"Come suck my dick."

Scarlett crawled to the end of the bed and laid on her stomach. She grabbed the manhood and enveloped it into her mouth. She moved her head up and down for a while getting moans out of Baron. Soon, she took the whole 9 inches into her throat causing Baron to gasp. He still couldn't believe after all this time, Scarlett could take him down her thought without gagging. Scarlett withdrew and ran her tongue up and down Baron's length, occasionally taking his balls into her mouth. Minutes later, Baron was about ready to explode, but pushed Scarlett back. He didn't want to cum into her mouth.

"crawl up the bed and put your ass in the air, face down, and your eyes locked on the bed."

Scarlett did what she was told. Baron had to admire Scarlett's ass. She had enough to rival's Jimmy's wife Naomi. Not that he was looking. He crawled up behind Scarlett and slapped her ass. He placed a pillow under Scarlett's hips to keep them up.

"Well, well, well, don't you look perfect, with your ass in the air. "

Baron placed his finger on Scarlett's clit and placed pressure on it, causing Scarlett's body to vibrate. Then he ran his manhood up the length of her snatch.

"So wet too. Just waiting to be filled."

Baron could feel Scarlett grinding onto the pillow beneath her. He slapped her ass again.

"Stop it."

Baron grabbed hold of Scarlett's hips and drove his entire length into her. Scarlett let out a long guttural groan as Baron thrusted ruthlessly. He grabbed Scarlett's neck, leaned forward and latched on to Scarlett's neck, sucking and biting on it. Scarlett let out a loud moan and held on to the headboard. Baron alternated between fast thrusts and pulling out slowly, then slamming back into her. Both of them felt their orgasms quickly approaching and Baron thrusted faster, causing them to climax. Baron bit down hard enough to where blood exploded into his mouth.

Baron pulled out of Scarlett and laid down, pulling Scarlett on top of him.

"Feeling better?" Scarlett asked

"Yes."

"Good."


End file.
